How To Be Popular
by AllyPorter
Summary: Casey wants Max, whose dating Kendra, Derek's ex, and kendra hates casey for what happened with Derek. What Casey doesn't know is, Derek's falling in love with her. Want to know what happens next? Read about it my fanfic. How To Be Popular.
1. A Discovery

**A/N: Hey Everyone! This is my first ever FanFic. So be gentle... Reviews are very much appreciated! Anything to help me improve to make this better. This originated from a trailer I made on my youtube so if you ever got lost in the story you can always refer to that. Also I changed the format in the first two chapters to match the other chapters! It's the same content just changed it so it's easier to read. One last thing you should know is that the POV changes from time to time but you'll figure that out. Sorry, Okay well here's the first chapter...**

**--**

Oh my Gosh. Kendra is totally evil. I really just don't get her. Why does she consistently have to throw herself at Max every chance she gets I mean seriously. We used to be such great friends. You know when she was dating Derek I was always by her side and I always consoled her when Derek was totally being a jerk to her (Derek is a jerk to anyone but that's beside the point) she really needs to get off Max. I mean, it's bad enough that she asked him to the Valentine's Day Dance but come on. She blames me for her and Derek's break up. She seriously said that to me a week ago.

"_Casey," she says to me when we were at my house. "Why did you have to tell me that Derek hit_ _on_ _that_ _girl from your ballet class? I_ _mean seriously we were doing great and then you had to open your big mouth and we are broken up and it sucks and it's entirely your fault!" She sassed before marching out of my house. _

Okay so in my defense, I was protecting Kendra. He seriously was cheating on her and kept flirting and asking girls out behind her back. I was being a great friend and was there for her. How do you ask does she repay me by flirting with my guy every chance she gets. I

mean, okay technically he's not my guy considering he hasn't even asked me out yet or flirted with me in the slightest but still she knew I liked him and went after him because she blames me for she and Derek's break up.

You know whose fault all of this really is though. It's Derek's fault! It's his fault! If he hadn't cheated on her and I caught him Kendra and I would go back to being friends and would forget about all of this nonsense. I hate him I seriously hate him!

Kendra is still flirting with Max in the Courtyard thank god school is over and I can go home and forget about them. Unfortunately Derek is home so that's a disadvantage. Good thing though I get to go home and scream at him for what he did. You know screwing up my life to which since our parents got married he's grown accustomed to.

--

Casey just walked in the door well maybe it was more of a stomp through but you get the point. Boy her face is red. I actually think I just saw a flash of scarlet in her eyes. She's mad. Okay she's furious. I think I know what it's about, that whole thing with Kendra. Well what can I say I'm a guy and I seriously cannot deny what is in my nature to do. I am a man after all.

Uh-oh, she spotted me.

"Derek Michael VENTURI!" I could feel her anger rising as she spoke my last name.

"Oh hey ya Case. I'm pleased to see you to," I chuckled trying to break the tension.

She didn't laugh. No she stayed completely stoic and she started staring me down. "Do you realize what you have done?"

"Well I invaded the principals office, tied Shlepper to the flagpole, Oh and I got caught making out in the Janitor's Closet." I said smiling.

Casey just gave me a darker look and then continued on what it seemed like monologue. "Kendra's mad at me and now she's flirting with my max every time she gets and you just sit there and you don't care. This really isn't surprising because you don't care about anything but yourself! You are just one great big prat Derek Venturi. The day our parents got married was the worst day of my life. You don't care, you don't care about anything. Yet I guess that's not a total surprise this is Derek we're talking about."

"Oh geeze... Are you finished yet or do you have another three verses to the speech your reading off?" I said cutting her off. She is so uptight I mean seriously. I have never met a woman who took such pleasure in giving 5 minute lectures.

"I hate you Derek Venturi!" She yelled before running up the stairs in tears. Oi! Again with the tears...

"Well join the club Case! They have t-shirts now!" I yelled up the stairs smiling to myself.

--

Oh my gosh, I hate Derek! I absolutely hate him! We just got into it just now downstairs. I was yelling at him and he was just so... so... DEREK! I seriously have never met a guy who took such pleasure in making someone else miserable!

My life is totally miserable. I mean I'm the new girl even after 2 years of living here. I'm still known as "Klutzilla." So naturally I'm completely unpopular. Maybe that's why Max doesn't notice me. Oh... if only there was a way he could finally notice me.

I hear a knock on my door. I hope it's not Derek I don't know if I can handle another battle. I run to the door and open it.

It's mom.

"Casey! Good! Well okay I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"Well grandma is coming down for the weekend and since we don't have a guest room she needs somewhere to stay. I was hoping she could take your room and you can take the attic. Just for the weekend."

"Why can't she take Derek's Room?"

"Well Casey she is your grandmother and she needs to be near the bathroom. You remember what happened on thanksgiving."

"Oh My God mom eew so don't bring that up. She can have my room its fine."

"Great well you better start clearing some space in the attic. It's still furnished remember when that was almost going to be Edwin's Room?"

She's coming down tomorrow so I thought I should start packing my stuff to take up there with me for the weekend anyway. I grabbed my duffel from closet and grabbed some clothes, make up, portable vanity, journal, laptop…etc. When I was finished packing I went up to the attic and started putting my things away.

When I went to place my journal in the night stand drawer that's when I saw it, the book that would hold all the answers to my problems. A book entitled, "How to Be Popular." It looked like it was written maybe 50 or so years ago judging by the binding and the shape it was in.

I took out the book and began flipping through the pages. I swear it was a god send. Things are going to start changing, I know it.

--

Casey's been up in her room for a while now. Maybe I was a little harsh on her. I mean it was my fault that she's not getting along with Kendra. Not to mention, the whole Klutzilla thing I started still hasn't properly wore off yet and it's been nearly 2 years. Though what does she expect. Like I said, I'm a guy.

Eh... maybe I'll just drop by for a few minutes just to see what's going on. I start stalking up the stair case. I hope she's not crying. I hate the tears, I can't take the tears. I regretfully tap on the door.

"Casey, open up. Don't cry I can't take the tears. No tears!" I say. When nothing happens. I open the door. Okay that may have been a tad rude but you know whatever. She's going to listen. I don't come up here everyday.

I opened the door only to see that her room is empty. Nora comes up behind me.

"What are you doing in Casey's Room?" she asks curiously.

"Looking for Casey where is she?"

"She must be up in the attic getting settled because her grandmother is coming up this weekend."

I nod and find my way to the stairs for the attic. I march up the stairs and see Casey immersed in a book.

"Casey, what are you doing?"


	2. Be Nice to Your Peers

**A/N: Not much to explain about this chapter, so here it is hope you like it!**

So Derek just walked in. Yes, he just barged in. How rude? Clearly he cannot tell when I certainly do not want to speak to him. I mean he's Derek!

"What are you doing?" he asked. I shoved the book underneath my bed so he doesn't see what I'm reading.

"Nothing," I rasped quickly.

"Right….Case. Well I just wanted to make sure you weren't to upset," he says.

"Why the hell would you care even if I was upset?" I spoke out.

"I uh..well.. um.. never mind." Derek looked like he was squirming. It was very entertaining to watch in yet at the same time it felt rather weird. Why the heck would he care? Derek has no compassion for anyone. "Your Right! I could care less which is why I'm leaving now…bye." I heard him stumble down the stairs a little bit and then he was gone.

--

Why did I just go up there? I mean seriously why would I even bother? It's Casey. The girl who drives me crazy, I know why I went up there just to annoy her! Yeah, That was it! I shut Casey out of mind and began to think about other things.

--

The next day at school, I decided to put my plan into action. The first task in the book was to be nice to your peers, even the ones that annoy you the most. After reading this chapter I was so convinced that it would be easy because I'm an overall nice kind girl. Though, when I walked through those doors of Thompson high today I was suddenly less convinced.

That's when I saw Kendra of all people with her mouth permanently attached to Max's. There's many explicit things I would like to say to Kendra but now that I have found a gift, I am suddenly more convinced. Instead of getting in her face, when she and Max broke apart. I marched over to her with the biggest fake smile I could place upon my face and said, "Why hello Max, Kendra. I hope you all are having as great of a morning as I have," I said innocently.

It was so weird because Kendra was so taken aback from my kind attitude. She just twitched her eyebrows grabbed Max and ran away.

I smiled to myself. _My evil plan is working._

I had gained confidence when lunchtime came around. That's because while I was standing in line at the lunch room, Max came up to me.

"Hey," he said in a cool voice before proceeding is way to the line. Oh my Gosh! He so likes me! At least I hope so! I love this!

--

So I saw the strangest thing at lunch today. I was sitting at the lunch table with my hockey friends. Sam was going on and on about this hot girl and he wouldn't shut up that's when I saw Max talking to CASEY! Oh My God. What is he doing talking to her? She's completely not his type at all he seriously needs to back up off of her. Whoa... Did I just say that? What is going on with me? Clearly I'm just ashamed because she's unpopular and her talking to Max could ruin my rep. Yeah, that's it! I hope so.

--

Later, that day we had a school assembly. Everyone was just sitting there talking to one another as if nothing was happening. I remember reading in the chapter about getting involved how that was important when dealing with your peers.

Principal Perkins just came up and made an announcement.

"Hello Everyone. As you know that there has been a series in budget cuts this semester and we have prom coming up. Well the prom budget has been cut into entirely," he began to say before being interrupted by the herd of people moaning and growing about the loss. Kendra seemed disappointed. You could tell she was about to get out of her chair to protest. "Listen, everyone the prom is not getting cancelled yet. We've decided to hold a school fair to raise money for Prom. However, Each and everyone of you needs to pull and effort to make it happen. We are going to need someone to organize the event and pull it together. This'll take a lot of responsibility and it must be a Senior. Anyone up for the job?"

Without even thinking I lifted myself off my seat and spoke up. "I'll do it!" I said. I don't even know what made me do it. I think it was that in the book it says that to be popular you must be a leader. I saw Derek at the corner of my eye is look was totally priceless.

"Okay it's settled, Casey Macdonald you will take charge of the event and will be responsible for getting all the events set up. Now, You may all go home," said Principle Perkins.

After everyone started pouring out of the Auditorium, I grabbed my bag and began to leave. That's when Derek grabbed me by the arm.

--

I couldn't take it anymore what is going on with Casey. Which is why I grabbed her by the arm and forced her to tell me what was going on? "Casey, What in the hell are you doing?"

"Can you let go of my arm now your being rather demanding?" She complained. I let go of her. "Thank you, okay well I don't know what in the world you are talking about!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Why was Max talking to you in the lunch line? And, Why are you doing this whole stupid manager thing?" I demanded

"What were you like stalking me at lunch today and as for the manager thing I just wanted to get involved. Why am I even explaining this to you? " That's when she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the auditorium and just left me there.

Without giving me the chance to respond.

**A/N: Okay Hopefully the new format helped clear things up! I'm going to update with a new chapter later on today so hopefully you'll come back to read! Anyways thanks so much for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Goodbye SuperKeener, Hello Hottie

**A/N: Okay I realize it's been a long time since I last updated sorry it's taken so long it's just been crazy at school so okay here' s the third chapter...**

**--**

Derek is without a doubt the most annoying person ever. I was just minding my own business and he had to just come and spoil it all. Demanding answers! Like I owe him an explanation, So I just stalked away from him annoying man!

I ran to my locker to see Emily. Great another person demanding a solution. "What is it Em?" I finally asked.

"So Can you explain to me what the heck went on down there? Why are you so suddenly an active member of our school?"

"Em, since when am I not. I mean I ran for class president, I was the lead in the school play, and don't forget that I'm a cheerleader,"

"I know it's just this was entirely out of the blue. Does it have something to do with your burning crush for a certain someone?" Emily snickered. Boy she was going to do everything in her power to get me to express the truth wasn't she?

Nervously enough I grabbed my books out of my locker and rasped quickly, "You know Em, I'd love to sit here and chat with you about this but you know Calculus awaits. Bye." I hurried onto class trying not to make it look to obvious.

--

Okay So this whole thing with Casey is really starting to annoy me. I can't do anything about it either she won't listen to me at all! Why is this bothering me so much? So what she's starting to talk to Max. It's not like he likes her or anything? I mean come on it's Casey. The Super Keener no guy would foolishly find her in the least bit date worthy. Though she does have that beautiful smile.. Wait what the heck am I talking about? It's Casey the girl I live to annoy. I can't go around saying she has a beautiful Smile. What the heck am I seriously on anyway?

I began pondering all of this while I was in Calculus. Unfortunately enough Casey happens to be in that class. There she is sitting in the front row. She's such a good-two-shoes. I seriously don't get how she gets pleasure out of such a boring subject as Calculus anyway.

Why Am I still thinking about her? She's CASEY! I've got to stop this otherwise people might think I actually might... argh.. I'm so not going down that road.

Casey just looked over her shoulder... Oh my god.. I just realized I was staring at her and Casey saw which is probably why she is looking at me in a weird way now.

--

Derek is a freak. He's staring at me right now. I just glanced over my shoulder and there he was doesn't he have anything better to do. I mean seriously. That's when I saw Sam crumple up a piece of paper and throw it at him.. I couldn't help but laugh go Sam. Even though we broke up months ago, Sam is still one of my best friends.

--

Ouch Sam just threw something at my head. I gave him a dirty look. "Read it," He mouthed.

I opened up the crumpled piece of paper.

_Stop staring at her or she's going to figure it out!_

What the hell was he talking about? Figure what out? I think Sam has taken one too many hockey pucks to the head.

I wrote him back exactly what I thought. I crinkled it back up and tossed it back at Sam only.. Oh Crap. It was intercepted by Mr. Lassiter.

_Please don't read it aloud! Please don't read it! _I pleaded inside my head. Instead he took the crinkled note and placed it on his desk.

He turned to me and said, "Mr. Venturi, Since you have such an incredible desire as to write things. How would you like to solve the next equation on the board."

I threw a dark gaze at Sam. Who was now laughing silently to himself. _ Just wait till _class_ is over Sam!_

_--_

I just got home from school. My what a huge day it has been but it's not over yet. Phase one is now complete. The next chapter of the book says, "Inner appearance is just as important as outer appearance. I realized that it's make over time. Emily is coming over in a while to help me get over of course she has no idea that it's all about this book. I just told her that I wanted to try something new.

When I walked through the doors I saw Derek just sitting there in front of the TV. A sight I'm so very used to seeing I mean because come on it's Derek.

He must've saw me come in. "So how was your chat with the ever famous Max?" Derek scoffed.

"Fine and when my fashion consultant arrives, send her up." I sassed back marching up the stairs with my book in my hands.

--

I guess Derek must've actually listened because at 6:00, Emily arrived promptly with supplies in hands.

"Now Casey are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely! Did you bring the fashion magazines?"

"But of course I never leave home without them." Emily dumped like 10 current fashion mags on my bed and the both of us devoured them looking for a new look for me. After looking for what seemed like an hour. We finally decided on a new makeover style. After looking at me and the magazines. Emily thought my look was a little too boring. That it had as much sex appeal as the sweater grandmother sent me last Christmas. Which is why Em and I decided to hit the mall for a few hours..

We Left the house around 4:00 and didn't get back till like 8:00 we bought 10 new full out fits and other shirts that can be mixed and matched to still look hot. Em also thought that my straight hair was cute and all but thought it would look even better with long waves. So we bought a curling iron for me to use. I had to admit it looked rather hot! What we picked out!

Em helped me layout my clothes the next week and helped me choose hair styles that would work. Em also showed me a cool way to do my make up. One that doesn't say I'm a boring and dull and definetely not one that looked trampy but one that just, "brings out my best features" as Em would like to say.

It was fun but it was nearing late and I had to get some sleep. I also knew that with my new makeover I would have to get up at least an hour before I normally do.

At 5:00 AM my alarm clock woke up. I got up showered and did what I normally do times 10. It was different for me. I went to my closet and found the outfit Em had picked out for me. A Jean Mini Skirt and a cute pink corset-like top. I had to admit. It looked pretty good and I didn't exactly look like a tramp or anything just prettier than I normally dress. It was an unusual experience but I think it was totally worth it.

When I walked down the stairs for breakfast, let's just say my family was needlessly shocked.

"Wow Casey, you look different. Aww and your hair hun it's stunning. I've been begging you for months to let me curl it!"

"You look pretty!" Marti said in her cute little innocent voice.

Even Edwin had nice things to say, "Wow Casey you look good. Max is sure to notice you now!" I smiled at my step brother.

That's when Derek carelessly walked into the kitchen. Not even noticing me, until he asked, "Case, Can I copy your homework I forgot to-" Then I noticed he was glancing up at me.

--

Oh My GOD! I was just carelessly walking into the kitchen when I saw Casey. Oh my god she looked so hot! Like incredibly hot! _Can we go upstairs and I can do ungodly things to you?_ Okay what the hell am I saying! I can't say things like that. No Bad Derek! _ But she looks soo hot! My urges can't control! Maybe if I just make out with her a little bit I can get over my problem! Yes that would be completely! _Derek Snap out it! You Can't! No! Derek No! _But I want..._

"Derek! Hello?" Said Casey snapping her fingers at me.

That's when I realized I was stopped in mid sentence. Oh god what if she knows. I am such a sick pervert! _Maybe she'd be okay with it... _That's it stop thinking Derek it's only going to get you into trouble!.

"I.. Ugh..wanted to get my homework done..so I ugh.. Never mind." _Smooth one Derek! _

"Alright, Well I'm off to school. Okay well I'm off to school," said Casey.

" I'll drop you off in a few," Nora said

"Oh, no need," Casey insisted.

"What?"

"Max, is taking me to school!" Casey said grabbing her bag and rushing out the doork.

WTF!

**A/N: Well okay everyone hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I promise to update soon sorry it took so long like a month but this'll be a fast update I swear!**

**Ps. I hope you all caught the "The Bet" reference it's in the trailer as well.**


	4. Whose that girl?

**A/N: Hey Everyone Well okay you know how I said that I would make a fast update. Apparently it was faster than I thought. No longer than half hour after I posted Chapter 3. I wanted to write more. I would also like to take time and thank everyone for the lovely comments I have gotten on this fanfic! It means a lot because this is my first ever fanfic! Your Comments make me want to write more, so without further adieu here's chapter 4...**

--

Okay what just happened there. Did I hear her correctly? Max! I thought he wasn't interested in her. I didn't even think he knew she existed. So how does he go from barely even knowing her name to giving her rides to school, that just doesn't make any sense...

I stared at disgust at my cereal bowl. _Stupid Max! He's such an airhead! Why would she even want to date him, he looks like the hunchback of notre dame! _ What am I saying? I could care less who casey dates and that's the honest to god truth. _Even if he is the quarterback of the football team. Besides he won't last long with Casey. He's clearly using her until he finds someone hot. She's his safety net! Besides he's just giving her a ride to school, not a big deal. Though she does look pretty damn fine today, _Oh god what am I saying. That's it I'm just going to concentrate on my cocoa puffs and nothing else.

"Derek?" said Ed softly.

"What!" I yelled. Ed looked taken aback and stayed a few feet away. That's when I realized my tone was rather loud. I cleared my throat and said in a quieter tone, "um what is it ed?"

"Nothing.. I just was wondering if you were okay. You were concentrating awfully hard on your cereal over there."

"It's nothing," I said abruptly and kind of twitched. _Maybe I am a little crazy..._

--

I cannot believe I am sitting here beside Max! I swear Emily is a genius. Calling Max up and saying that my parents totally failed to take me to school early to work on the fair. According to Em when he found out that he only had to take me to school, he was pleased and accepted the offer!

"So does Kendra mind you being alone in a car with me?" I asked trying to act smoothe.

"Oh no, she's always around other guys so why would it bother her?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to... does it bother you that she's around them?" I asked his eyes still on the road.

"Not really, You get used to it you know. Besides if I had to pick her up, I wouldn't be here in a car with you," he said this time looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

I blushed intensely. Avoiding his gaze.

He continued, "Did I mention how smokin you look today?"

"No," I said smiling, "I believe you didn't."

--

Okay So I decided to leave for school early. I secretly looked for Casey but found her no where in sight. I was however faced in front of Emily. My stalker, I mean next door neighbor. "Hi Derek!" She said when she approached me. She was smiling, god could she be more obvious... "I thought you might want to copy my calculus homework you know incase you haven't got it done not saying that your too stupid to actually do it oh gee did I just call you stupid because that totally wasn't my intent. Please forgive me if you don't I'll absolutely never forgive myself. Okay well wow I really like your shirt where did you get it?" Will she ever stop talking. No man in their right mind would find this in the least bit attractive. I mean seriously who can get turned on by someone who just never stops talking.. "...and that's why it's so important to look beyond physical appearances-"

I cut her off, "Hey look Davis. Wow i'm gonna be late to uh... Physics... bye" I dashed out and left. Feeling suddenly relieved to be away from the stalkarazzi.

When I turned the corner, I happened to see casey surrounded by what it looked like 10 guys. _ Oh it is soo on!_ I thought to myself.

I rushed past the hordes of guys around Casey leading her deeper into the hallway. Grabbing her by the arm.

"DER-EK! What the hell are you doing? Unhand Me!"

"Unhand you? Dear God, Case. Get a life. I just think you shouldn't be taken advantage of by um all these guys, " _Unless that guy were me. _Okay I seriously deserve to be thrown in prison.

"First of all I'm not being taken advantage of! And Second, How dare you drag me away like a child. I'm 17 years old Derek! I can handle myself!

I let go of her arm. And took her into a corner.

"You think you can handle it all yourself. Like your a big girl! Well, Case I got news for you! Those guys are only interested in one thing!"

Casey's eyes turned to scarlet. She was furious, "You are without a doubt the biggest hypocrite! Derek Venturi! Your the biggest Skirt Chasing Cad to ever walk the face of the universe! You change girls more than you change your own underwear!"

She had a point, I do like my ladies but that's beside the point. I would never do that to Casey. She's so much more than anyone I have ever been with. She's a woman of pure value and should be treasured and shouldn't be treated like a piece of meat. Oh my god, why am I getting so defensive it's Casey! I think I have a problem.

When I didn't say anything more. Casey just said, "That's right!" and walked off.

--

He's the most infuriating man! I can't believe he did that! I am not a child. He shouldn't thus treat me like one!

I mean seriously I think the book is the best thing that ever happened to me! I mean look I've got so many new friends and wow it does turn heads. I'm glad I opened my mind.

Oh great I knew some trouble was going to come from this. That's when I saw kendra stalking towards me and boy does she look pissed.

"Oh hello homewrecker!" Kendra said angrily.

"Kendra what are you talking about?"

"First you get Derek to break up with me and the next thing I know I find out Max is giving you morning joy rides!"

"I wouldn't exactly-" I got cut off.

"Save it! Just thought I'd let you know I'm about to get ready to make your life a living hell. I am the most popular girl in school after all! And believe me I'm the last person you want to mess with!"

That's when something inside of me snapped, "No, Your the first!" I know the book strongly says you are supposed to be nice to your superiors that your supposed to not give into pressure but she was being merciless and I'm not going to let her take advantage of me. I am Casey Mcdonald and I'm ready for whatever she has to throw at me. I live with Derek after all and no one is more merciless than him.

"Watch your back Mcdonald!" Threatened Kendra and then she walked away.

--

I glanced at the clock and realized that it's Calculus, fantastic. Great three people I definetely don't want to see, Max, Sam, and most of all Casey. _Okay maybe sitting next to her isn't all bad._

When Casey sat down at her desk which is in front of mine I couldn't help but feel all the guys eyes on her. Even SAM! Okay is he or is he not my friend! I mean I knew they were together but this is unacceptable they broke up he shouldn't be looking at her. I also noticed that the smug little Maximus was sitting beside Casey. Giving her a stupid little grin every time he looked at her.

I didn't realize I was mocking him until Trevor, a goth kid at my school, gave me a very awkward look. At first I thought he was checking me out because I had a feeling he swung both ways but then I noticed that I had accidentally _or purposefully_ flung a spit wad at Max. Who at that point just went around with dumbstruck look on his face. He is so freaking stupid! What the hell does she see in him anyway?

Casey however saw and threw a dark look my way. _Eh well at least if she thinks I hate her, she'll never find out I.. eh.. stopping thinking Derek! It's seriously screwing you over and if you think one more time, your going to cause problems. _

Class was over in no time. That's when Sam slapped me on the back!

"Yo Big D! What's up?"

I ignored him, "What were you doing looking at Casey?"

"Oh like you _haven't_ noticed."

"Noticed what?" That's when Casey walked past us on her way to her next class.

"That she looks totally hot!"

"A. I don't think of her like that and B. I thought you were over her."

"I am but I can't help it if she looks hot and it makes my head turn. You know how it is."

"No explain it to me," I asked curiously.

"Well you wouldn't be the first one to cross that line," said Sam smiling.

"What line? I thought we were talking about Casey!" I exclaimed.

"The line between step sibling and love."

"That is so incest! Man, why would I even think like that!"

"Man, Grow up step siblings all over the world get together. It's not incest, your not even blood related if George and Nora never even got married then you two never would've even met and she would be like any other girl out there. She is any other girl out there. Have you not seen the movie Clueless? Which brings me to a good point you are totally clueless!"

_He brings up a good point. _It would be wrong. _But, how come it feel so right?_

As I sat there and pondered this new idea. "That's right Derek! You ponder that. Meanwhile I'm gonna hit on your step sister."

I gave Sam a look to kill.

Sam laughed, "I was just kidding D. Lighten up!"

--

I decided to stay after school and set up the events for the night. As I was putting up a poster for the event which would take place a week from friday. I couldn't help but think about everything that has happened. That's when I lost balance and began to fall and that's when Max caught me. Aww he reminds me of Ivanhoe.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now," I said smiling.

"Hey Casey! I'm glad I found you! I was wondering if you wanted to go out on friday night to a movie or something?"

"Like I a date?" I inquired.

"If that's what the kids are calling it these days, " he said smiling.

"Excuse me, don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I broke up with her this morning..." That's why Kendra was so pissed off at me, She thought I broke up her and Max.

"Hopefully not because of me!"

"Oh no, It was a long time coming. She only wanted me to spite you because of that thing with Derek."

"Oh," that's all I could say.

"So are we on?"

"Oh, we are so on!"

**A/N: Okay well everyone there isn't a lot to explain about this chapter. I used several references to many different things. If you find them all I may consider a prize. I hope you all enjoyed it. I may update tomorrow because I have a lot of ideas running through my mind right now! So expect a quick update!**


	5. The Strip and A Girl Named Ashley

**A/N: Hey Everyone here is chapter 5 wow another quick update! I wonder how long I can keep this up! Go Me! LOL! Well I hope you all like this there are a bunch of surprises coming your way.. I hope you like it:)**

Oh My! YAY! I am the luckiest girl in the world. I seriously have a date with the most gorgeous guy at Thompson. I swear he is just so handsome! I mean he is just amazing. He's the quarterback of the football team and hello I'm a cheerleader! Could that be anymore perfect! Okay well it's just a date, but who knows a date could turn into something more!

I called Em the second I got home. Well at least I tried to Derek the selfish one was still hogging up the phone line.

--

"I know Sam but it's more complicated than that! I can't believe I even told you about this. Your supposed to be my friend. You shouldn't be using this against me as torture. Your supposed to give me wisdom and so far all you can do is mock about how I am so confused about this girl." I explained as I was on the phone with Sam.

"You Mean Your Stepsister!" I could kill him I really kid but unfortunately he has a killer slapshot and if I kill him we may lose the playoffs!

"You take that back!" I yelled into the receiver.

"Sorry D but you can't deny it forever!"

That's when I heard a click on the phone. Oh Crap! Whose on the other line?

"Derek!" She exclaimed into the phone. Damn! Sam and his big mouth! I started freaking out. If Sam hadn't said anything! Casey spoke into the phone once more, "Are you off yet?"

My heart went back to it's normal size. I could breathe. I tried playing it cool like nothing had happened.

"Does it sound like I'm off?" I said sounding annoyed.

"GET OFF!" Casey exclaimed back and hung up the receiver.

"HA Ha! You really dodged a bullet there Derek!" Sam laughed.

"Not funny Sam! We're not talking about this anymore! You hear me!" I yelled.

"Whatever, " he said sarcastically. I then hung up the phone. _That was close, god she is so sexy when she get angry. _No, Bad Derek! You mustn't say things like that! She's your stepsister! As in off-limits! I mustn't bring this up to anyone. Not again! Though what is this anyways, it's not like I actually care about her.

--

When Derek was finally off the phone, I was free to call Emily! I couldn't wait to tell her the fantastic news that I Casey Macdonald was going on a date with Max! I couldn't believe this was actually happening to me!

Em picked up on the first ring, "Hello?"

"Em! It's Me!"

"Hey Casey!" She said in her happily sort of way.

"Guess What?"

"Max asked you out!" She said excitingly into the phone

"Aww.. how did you know?"

"Well okay well you know Max's very cute teammate Nick. Well he was told by Klink, Max's best friend that he was planning on breaking up with Kendra so he could go out with you!"

Aww.. so it really was my fault Max broke up with Kendra to go out with me okay now I feel guilty...

When Em didn't hear anything more she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well that He did break up with her to go out with me. So it is kind of my fault that Kendra and him broke up. She'll hate me forever."

"Aww Casey don't feel bad. Remember that she only went out with him the first place to bug you because of that thing with Derek!"

"I know.. I just.."

"Don't say anything more! Have fun on your date! Oh and if you can once your settled with Max. Can you set me up with Nick?"

"Of course anything for a friend! Well Em.. I'm sorry but I've got to hang up. Friday Night is only.. Oh Crap that's tomorrow! How could he ask me out for tomorrow! Oh and I totally forgot my grandmother is coming in and she's taking my room. What do I do?"

"Don't worry I'll come over after school to help you get ready!"

"Alright Em thanks! I'll see you tomorrow," and I hung up the phone. I checked the clock oh 10:30 I better be getting ready to go to bed.

I grabbed my things and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. I got into the shower quickly. When I was in the middle of shampooing I totally forgot to lock the door! Crap.. oh well anybody who needed to use the bathroom probably already did.. oh well. I stepped out of the shower and that's when the worst thing to ever happen happened.

--

_Man i'm tired. _I better brush my teeth before I go to bed. I mean come on, I need to take good care of my beautiful smile. I mean seriously the ladies can't resist, _and hopefully someone else will be unable to resist_. Stop! Okay needs to stop thinking about her. I'm just going to go brush my teeth, yes there's no possible way I'll be able to think about her by brushing my teeth. _Ha Ha.. she thinks she's in my head but she's soo not._ That is until I walked into the bathroom.

There I saw Casey bare naked. _Oh my god..._ Okay okay now I can't even think... Umm Umm.. Think of something not hot. Donald Trump, Spanish, Emily Davis, come on come on derek think THINK! _Casey has a banging body..I want to just take her into my bedroom and..._NO DEREK NO! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! My perverted rant was interrupted by Casey.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed grabbing the nearest towel.

"Umm.. Umm..." _Can't talk.. Can't think.. Can't... _

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" She screamed over and over again. She pushed me out the door shutting and locking it as hard as she could.

_My Derek senses are tingling and all can think about is how hot she looked Naked._ What is seriously wrong with me? I don't think I'll ever get the image of her out of my mind. I mean gosh I feel like that guy in "Manon De Sources", the one who fell in love with his cousin. Well She's not exactly my cousin actually we aren't even blood related and I did make out with her cousin 3 years ago. So I guess it's not so bad but still even if she wasn't my stepsister walking in on her like that was wrong. Though technically I didn't know she was showering so therefore, it was just an accident. Yes, just an accident.

--

Oh My god Derek saw me naked! I can't believe that eww.. Gosh of all people to see that if had to be Derek! The guy disgusts me enough at as it is.. just the thought of him seeing me like this kind of creeps me out.

You know what, doesn't matter. I'm just going to pretend it didn't happen. Yes, there and I've got other things to worry about like my date with Max. Oh gosh he's just so perfect!

--

_She's perfect_! I thought to myself as I woke up the next morning. I've got to stop thinking like this I mean come on I can get any girl I want. You know what? That's what I need! I need to date a girl a totally random girl and that'll totally get my mind off Casey for sure! I mean seriously look at me. What girl can ever resist this? No girl that's right because I am Derek Venturi the man. Every man wants to be me and every girl wants to get with me.

I got myself cleaned up trying to look extra fly for the ladies. You know how I do.

I walked down to the breakfast already starting to lose my cool. Every seat was taken at the breakfast table except for the spot next to Casey. _Great._ I sat grudgingly next to Casey.

I saw her role her eyes in disgust every time I accidentally bumped into her with my elbow. Though every bump was intentional any way for me to accidentally touch her felt great. Oh God did I just think that. I have so many issues. Though I still kept thinking about her Naked. Her body.. OH MY GOD STOP DEREK! I'm just going to throw myself over a bridge I swear.

I tried to remain calm that is until.

"Well Derek, did you enjoy the _strip?" _ Dad said. At that moment the orange juice I was currently ingesting spit out of my mouth.

"Eh.. Derek you are so gross," Casey complained whipping orange juice off her arms with napkin.

"What?" I said sounding confused. My heart racing.

"The Comic Strip of Captain Thunderpants I lent you last week," dad said

"Oh.. um..you know it was alright.. kinda lame.."

"Oh Casey, that reminds me, I can't give you a ride to school this morning," Nora spoke up.

"What? Why? How am I supposed to get there!" Casey Complained. Wow even when she's being whiney Casey is cute. Gosh when Kendra got whiney all I wanted to do was throw her out the window.

Nora turned to me, "Derek can you give Casey a lift to school?" _Great, now I'm going to have to spend the entire car ride with Casey. Why can't they just let me avoid her at least for a little while anyway?_

"Fine, I suppose," I said.

"Whatever, okay Derek. If your taking me to school than we're leaving NOW! I don't want to be late,"

"Heh. Last time I checked it's my car so you can wait five minutes." There how's that for not caring about Casey.

"Derek! You are such a-"

"Oh Casey, Don't forget Grandma is coming down this evening are you all packed up?" Asked Nora.

"Yes, I finished packing last night. She's only staying for two nights right?"

"Yes. Tonight and Tomorrow Night."

"Okay then."

Alright well we might as well get this over with that's when I stood up from the table, "Alright Space Case. Let's go so you won't miss a precious few more moments at school."

She threw me a dark glare, "Fine! Bye Mom, George."

I fished the keys out of my back pocket. Casey followed and slid into the seat beside me. She couldn't stop looking at me with her evil little eye. _She has beautiful eyes._ Stop Derek this is no time for your mojo to kick in. I quickly reminded myself.

Casey couldn't quite get her seat belt on. So I reached over to try and help her. I guess my hand sort of brushed up against hers, That's when she snapped.

"Derek don't touch me!" She exclaimed.

"Oh God, don't flatter yourself! I just don't want to pay the medical bill if you get flung through the window," I said sarcastically.

She just threw me another dark glare and you know what something inside of me made me really pissed off. "You know what," I said with anger. "You should really lock the door before you shower!" That's it the words spilled out of me like word vomit and I couldn't suck them back up. Oh hell, what have I done.

"If you are speaking of the event that shouldn't be spoken of then that's all your fault!" My eyes were still focused on the road but still I was angry. Well I got her all pissed off I might as well win this damn argument.

"How the hell is it my fault?"

"Because DEREK! You should always knock before entering a room! Though you are DEREK of course you would never think of that!" She went on and on about how horrible I was. All I could think about was throwing her in the backseat and making out with her. I was seriously this close to actually doing it but of course there is that huge possibility that she would slap me and never talk to me again. So I figured it would be best that I kept my mouth shut and my hormones in tact.

Finally she shut up and the rest of the car ride was pretty much dead in silence. Neither one of us brought up the incident again and I think we both agreed that it was for the best.

--

I can't believe he had the nerve to even bring it up I mean I certainly didn't ever want to think on it again. I mean he's DEREK! I guess I better be thankful he didn't tell everyone in the world what happened. Though why would he? You know what so am not going down that road.

I walked to my locker and saw Max standing by it. Aww he waited for me! How cute was that!

He was holding a bouquet of flowers! I feel so loved! I can't believe he actually remembered! He is so sweet! I went up to him.

"Aw, your so sweet but you do know our date isn't until tonight right?"

"Yes but you know I couldn't resist. You look extra cute today is that a new outfit because you look so slammin in it!" He said grinning which made me blush. "So how about I walk you to class?"

"I think that can be arranged..." I said smiling. He walked me down the hall with his arm around my shoulders. It felt incredible to be under them.

He walked me down the hall to history and that's when I saw Derek. He was looking at me surly as ever. I bet he's still mad at me for telling Kendra that he was cheating on her. He is such scum!

--

That airhead had his arm around Casey! How Dare HE! I mean seriously they aren't even going out. Wait why do I even care? I don't. _Do I?_ You know I don't have time for this. I've got to score a date with a hottie. Oh why look there's Ashley. She looks reasonable. I could just ask her out. Maybe that'll get me over whatsername.

"Hey Ash!" I said strolling over to her locker.

"Hi Derek!" Her long hair flipping to the other side of her body. She was blushing intensely and I could just tell she was into me. Though who could not? I mean look at me.

"So... you have plans for tonight."

"Do I?"

"Why of course don't you know you have a date with me." I said acting smooth.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Alright pick me up at 7:00,"

"It's a date." I winked and turned around letting her absorb all this fineness. Okay well maybe that was a tad arrogant. Though hey anything to help me get over this is fine with me.

--

I decided to spend lunch working on the fair. I realize that it was only a week away and I needed to start managing the booths so I needed to find out who was working each booth which is why I held the sign up table at lunch time. Trying to get people to commit to something.

A few people began to sign up for the table. I saw Trevor and one of my best friends Noel come up.

"Alright thanks guys for signing up it really means a lot to have you guys sign up for this! What booth are you guys planning on setting up anyway?" I asked kindly.

"The dunking booth," said Trevor.

"Yeah we're thinking Mr. Lassiter had it coming! Especially after the grade he gave me on my last math test!"

"Well of course!" I smiled.

They left and Max approached the table.

"So how come your not running the kissing booth I'm sure if that were the case, plenty of guys would come to the fair, " he said.

I smiled.

"Alright well I will sign up to do the ball toss," he said.

"Aw. Thanks Max that really means a lot! Thanks to you maybe we'll actually raise enough money for prom!"

He nodded and left. That's when I saw Derek come up to our table. Great why is he so insistent on making my life miserable.

"What is it Derek? The Dunk a Jerk booth is already taken," I sassed at him.

"Actually I wanted to run the kissing booth. Make a few dreams come true," he smirked.

"Aren't we arrogant?" He said sarcastically.

He walked away,I CAN'T STAND HIM! Derek Venturi is the most egotistical person to ever walk this planet!

--

I figured I burned enough bridges with Casey. I really pissed her off at lunch at least she'll never expect what I'm feeling now. At least now I'll be able to hide what I'm really feeling.

She ignored me all of Calculus. She wouldn't even look at me. Which really isn't surprising?I mean can you blame her after what happened. I figured she'd be mad at me till indefinitely.

At least I'm going out tonight so I needn't bother about anything.

When I got home, Casey's grandmother had already been there of course she had fallen asleep in Casey's room. So ha Casey's not getting her room tonight.

At 6:00 I started getting ready for my date tonight. I looked pretty damn good if I do say so my self by the time I was finished getting ready, the doorbell ring. It was about 6:45 I was a little shocked, I thought I was planning on picking her up. Oh well I guess she couldn't resist to be away from the D Man.

I opened the door, "Hey Ba-" That's when I saw Max at the front door.

**A/N: Alright what did you guys think of this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. I plan on updating again soon. Maybe tonight or tomorrow. I seriously have so many ideas running through my head. I was debating making it longer but next chapter is going to be pretty long so I'm not quite that worried. Keep checking back for updates because like I said it'll be a quick update! Oh and don't forget to review:) **


	6. Double Dates and Foolish Games

I glanced up at him. I was so dumbstruck, I really couldn't quite believe that he was here. Maybe he was just playing some joke or maybe he wants to talk with me. I mean come on I'm the coolest guy in school.

"What are you doing here?" I asked finally.

He cocked his head and smirked, "I've come here to pick up Casey for our date,"

I laughed because it was just so ridiculous I mean he must've been kidding. He cannot by any means be serious. I mean it's Casey! There's no way he could find her in the least bit attractive. I mean me and him we're a lot alike. Okay so he's more built but as for our women we do know how we like them.

I mean he did go out with my ex so he knows. Plus he dated the head cheerleader. So we come from the same world, you see, so there's no way he could in the least be attracted to Casey.

I laughed and punched him jokingly on the shoulder, "Good one," I said still laughing.

"Eh... right..." He looked confused. I noticed he then started smiling and looking into the house. Curiously I flipped around to see what he was looking.

There she was floating down the stairs like an angel. Truly Beautiful. She was wearing this floaty white skirt with this blue halter. Her hair was long and wavy. So natural looking. I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

"I thought I heard some noise down here," She said smiling towards Max. "I'm ready to go! I just need to grab my purse and I'll be ready," She turned to walk out of the room. I watched her until she left the room.

That's when I turned back to Max and out of curiosity asked what their plans were he said they were going to catch that new flick, "C'est L'amour" and afterwards were going to head down to Smelly Nelly's.

I chuckled at the fact that he's going to see that chick flick. "A real man isn't told what to watch," I said laughing.

He caught this comment however. Damn he's smarter than I thought he was. "Hey Man, Think about it, She'll need a shoulder to cry on and a hand to hold. Of course you'd already know that. I mean they don't call you triple D for nothing do they?" He smirked.

That's right use my knowledge against me that's a sure fire way to get things started. Seriously, you take three chicks to the prom as sophomore and everyone thinks your this big player. These people really do need to get a life.

Wait... What was meaning by that. The whole wanting to see a chick flick thing was an arose to get close to her. I don't know how I feel about this. I mean sure it's probably nothing. I mean this the girl I cannot stand the most in the world. Why the hell would I care how she gets treated? Though I cannot deny how things have changed this last week. What is with these feelings I'm having I shouldn't be having these. It's wrong, but how come it feels so right.

That's when Casey just busted into the room. She smiled towards Max and he put his arm around her waist and led her out the door leading her into the car. I watched them until they were securely inside the car.

I could feel this deep pain inside when I saw them together but decided to ignore it hoping it would just go away.

About 10 minutes later the phone rang , at first I was still stuck on the thought of Max and Casey together but then soon after I quickly remembered that I had a date with Ashley. I knew who was calling and she'd figure it out soon enough. So I grabbed my jacket and headed out to my car.

On the way to Ashley's house I flipped on the radio. Unfortunately to my displeasure the song, "Just So You Know" by Jesse McCartney came on. Okay I really hate this song for several reasons. Jesse McCartney is a boy band geek. It's the kind of music Casey listens to. Another reason it's about someone trying to tell someone they have feelings for them even though they know they shouldn't. Which made me sick because that's how I've...You know never mind. I'm not going to let Casey once again unknowingly ruin my date.

To get this out of my head I popped in "The Ramones" and tried to relax.

I got to Ashley's house and instead of going to her front door like most guys would do. I honked my horn until she came out.

She looked kind of irritated but I didn't really care much. I didn't even glance up at her or didn't say anything. Actually I didn't realize where we were even going on our date until I caught the free way. Finally she spoke up.

"Derek we've been driving around for over 10 minutes! Where are we going?" she asked not a really a questioning but more of demanding. I found it annoying.

"We're going to see that new film 'C'est l'amour' and afterwards I thought we'd hit 'Smelly Nelly's'"

"Oh! Sounds like fun!"

"I thought so," I said smirking.

--

This date is going suprisingly well! Most of my dates come out pretty terrible. Something always happens but tonight for the first ever things are starting to go my way.

On the way to the theater was really cool. Max was being really sweet and let me take control of the soundboard. As I was flipping through the stations I heard the sweet melody of Jesse McCartney coming through. I was uber excited because my favorite song, "Just So You Know" came on. It's such a beautiful song and it reminded me of Max. He's so romantic!

When we got to the theater we first entered to pay. As we approached the desk to pay, I pull out my wallet. Max grabbed my hand.

"No, it's cool. I've got it!"

Isn't that like the sweetest ever! He even bought popcorn and bought me a diet coke. Okay so he didn't know what kind of drink I liked so what? I shouldn't base my entire future life and love with that just because he couldn't remember I mean what kind of life is this anyway? I gleefully accepted it and he guided me into the theater.

We looked for seats but everywhere was pretty much taken by couples. He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Let's sit near the back, it'll be darker and much quieter," I smiled but had an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

We sat down. I realized my skirt was kind of short, so I had to be careful when I sat down trying not reveal too much. As the movie began Max decided to put his arm around my shoulders. I let him and rested my head onto his shoulders and it felt nice to be there.

Soon after the movie started I could tell that it wasn't really about the movie anymore. Max started getting really close to me. He played with my hair and smelt me. Okay that smelling part isn't as weird as it sounds it's just like he was lightly taking in my scented perfume. He placed his hand on my lower thigh near my knee and that's when I felt Max twitch. Though I'm guessing it didn't seem to bother him and he ignored it and then I realized something hit him. I whipped around but saw nothing. All I saw was this girl I recognized from school sitting beside someone whose faced was masked by the dark screen and was barely noticeable. I ignored it and turned around to face the movie.

--

Okay So I don't know what made me decide to come here tonight. I don't really know one minute I was driving to pick Ashley up and the next I'm on my way to see a chick flick to where I know for a fact Casey is going to be at. What's wrong with me anyway? I don't know.

When we got to the theater I only got one ticket and instead Ashley paid her own way. I think I may have even left her inside the vestibule. Oh well she'll get over it. I went into the theater and saw Ashley lagging behind.

I don't know why but I kinda wanted to find Casey. I looked for her and couldn't see anything. I rose further until I saw a couple in the darkest part of the theater. Once I got up closer I saw that it was Max and Casey. _How dare he that's my move! _

I thought it would be in everyone's best interest if I stayed hidden so I decided to sit a few rows behind them.

Ashley was already so annoyed with our date I thought she was going to pick up and leave however she didn't. She just sat there and put up with me. I thought she was sort of weak. I mean Casey didn't take this from anyone. She was a lot stronger than most girls and that's what I've always secretly liked about her.

What is he doing? Don't put your face near hers! I don't know why she just won't call him off of her I mean seriously. Why do I care so much? I don't know it's just he shouldn't be doing that. Is he... oh I know he isn't getting ready to kiss her neck. No way!

That's when I did something I really didn't have much control over. It's like my actions had a life of their own. I was throwing popcorn at him. It wasn't working much. Oh Crap! Casey just looked back here. I ducked before she could see me. Phew... she didn't see me. She just turned back to the movie.

Still Max had his arm around her and that just made me so pissed off! Get off of her man! She doesn't want you! _She wants me!_ I can't this anymore... I don't know what is going on. I shouldn't be feeling this but I can't help it. It's driving me mad. I don't know how she does it! No matter what she does she drives me crazy one way or another...

I tried to pay attention to the movie and ignore them but I just couldn't. Every five minutes I glanced over still seeing if he was trying to make a move. If she was going to let him...I hope not.

Ashley looked too entranced in the movie to even notice my awkward behavior. I think that was for the best too! The movie was so boring... I mean the only reason I even came here tonight.. Wait why did I come here tonight? I don't know why I even came here. It was so weird it's like there was this little voice in my head telling me to go.

I hadn't noticed when the movie was over that was until after I glanced back to where Casey and Max were and saw that they were gone.

"Where'd they go?" I said out loud.

"Where'd who go?" Ashley asked sounding annoyed.

"No one," I said quietly.

Suddenly I remembered they were heading to Smelly Nelly's for the remainder of the time. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"But Derek I need to use the restroom!" She said sternly

"You can use it when we get there now let's go!" I hurried. God I am the biggest jerk. Oh well too late to change.. might as well embrace it.

I drove rather quickly to get there. What was the rush? I asked myself. I don't know I thought to my self. I just can't leave her alone with him. I don't trust him with her with anyone.

When we arrived at Smelly Nelly's I was greeted by my one of my best friends "Sally". We used to go out junior year but then we both realized that we were too much alike and that we'd be better off as friends. Then she started dating Ralph and realized that they were a much better match.

I feel like I can tell Sally anything. Especially what's been going on with Casey and I. Though I have no room for chit chat right now.

"Hey Sal, Have you seen Case?"

"Um.. yeah she came in about 10 minutes ago. She's sitting over there," She pointed to the corner of the restaurant. I turned to leave only she stopped me. "Derek, what are you planning?"

I tried to look confused, "I have no idea what you mean."

"Derek..." she said accusingly

I knew I wasn't getting out of this Sally knows these things she is pretty much my twin she knows exactly what I'm going to do before I do it. She's more my sister than Casey could ever be.

"Fine, I was just going to stop over there."

"Why?"

"Because..." I couldn't think of anything. "I..uh.. just go to go.. later Sal" and I hurried past her. I quickly saw her smiling silently to herself. What's her deal? She can't actually think I wanted to go over there. Did I want to move over there? I don't know..I don't know anything any more.

I still knew Ashley was lagging behind me. I walked over there. That's it I'm clearly losing my mind.

--

"So Casey, What's it like to have 2 brothers and a sister?"

"Oh no we're only step siblings thank god there's no genetic link. I mean Marti is adorable, and Edwin is interesting and I wouldn't mind if I were at all blood related to them but Derek let's just say it wouldn't break my heart if somehow we weren't step siblings anymore."

"Oh..." I could tell he wanted to change the subject. So I did it for him.

"So...Max, Quarterback of the football team. How's it feel to be starting in a winning season?" Yes I know some football talk. When Derek was going out with Kendra, she forced him to teach me some things about football. Derek was at first unwilling but finally gave in. Wait why am I even thinking about him?

"It feels great especially since I got you by my side," I smiled but I have to admit that was a tad cheesy. "What do you plan on doing now that your the most popular girl in school?"

I sounded confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well your dating the most popular guy in school, your a cheerleader, not to mention your pretty hot," I blushed but seriously doubted that I could be considered popular let alone the most popular girl in school.

"I don't think so Max, I mean I am still Casey, Klutzilla." I could kill Derek for giving me that nickname. Three years later and it still sticks! I hate my life!

"Casey, Would you like to-" He was cut off because at that moment a voice spoke up. A familiar voice of someone I knew. Someone I was planning on killing the second I got home.

"Hiya Casey, Max... How are you guys this fine evening?" asked Derek.

I was to annoyed by this I wasn't going to let him ruin my date, "Derek, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Why I was just on my date with Ashley here and we happened to run into you guys, and Ashley just insisted that we say hi!"

"No I didn't..." I heard a voice in the background. Derek must've ignored it and kept on talking.

"Here's a crazy idea, how about we join you guys!" They then pulled up two chairs and sat down. That's it! Derek is SO DEAD!

"Derek, Can I talk to you in private?" I asked emphasizing in anger as I got toward the end of the sentence. No way is he ruining my chance with Max! I grabbed him by the arm and roughly pushed towards the bathrooms.

"You gonna grab me like that, your going to have to buy me dinner first..." I heard Derek complain as we headed down toward the restroom in the back of the restaurant.

I pushed my arm off of him as soon as we got to the restrooms.

"Can you explain to me what the hell you are really doing here? Derek Venturi!" I asked in total complete anger.

"What? I just wanted to see how your date was going, is that so wrong?" He said trying to act all innocent.

"You are up to something! I know you Derek Venturi! Your planning on screwing up my date!" I yelled.

"Do you honestly think I would do something so cruel?"

I just looked at him.

"Oh come on Case. Let's just get back to the table and then you can kill me later. I promise I will not do anything to harm your perfect rep and it really was Ashley's idea that we join you guys. I don't know why she wants to hang out with a pollypreppypants like you but what can you do?"

I threw him a dark glare, "I'm watching you..." Then we headed back up to the table. I knew Derek was watching me the whole way up there and that gave me a shiver down my back.

We got to the table and Derek sat in the seat next to mine.

--

Casey looks even hotter sitting beside her. I just looked at her and saw how beautiful she really is. Why am I still thinking this. She's CASEY! _She's beautiful._ Derek don't think that you musn't think that. _Ditch the loser and come home with me!_ No Derek! Get yourself together man.

I decided that I was going to scare Max away once and for all.

"So Max, did you know that Casey plays with dolls?"

I could tell Casey was getting angry with me every time I opened my mouth.

"I do not play with dolls, I collect them." Casey said finally.

"That's cool I still have a vintage TMNT action figures from years ago in my closet. In a few years their value is going to go up the wazoo." A grown guy still collecting action figures. Man he really is more a wuss than he lets on. What does she see in this guy anyway?"

"So Max... before we were so rudely interrupted. What were you going to say?" I glared at her and then turned my direction to Max.

"I was just about to say how beautiful you are...and wondering if you would like to... OW! What was that?" I heard him yelp in pain as I just got finished kicking him hard from underneath the table.

"Um I didn't notice anything... It must be this damn table. You know this place should have better service. I think I should talk to the manager next time I work." I said innocently.

Casey knew exactly what happened and she threw me another dark glare. I changed the subject.

"So.. Max have you ever played hockey?" I didn't even give him a chance to answer. "Yeah just what I thought, you know it's a real man sport. It takes a lot of will power to become as good as I am. You know when the hits," I banged the table, "keep coming, I just take it like a man. It's nothing like football. You know where you're all patting man's goods and what not." Casey rolled her eyes.

Max finally spoke up, "Actually Derek football is probably the most defensive sport. When you have been plunged to the ground by a 250 pound guy made entirely of muscle we'll talk."

"Aw..big guy has jokes does he, how would he like to be challenged?" I threatened.

"Name the game," Max said.

I looked over to the air hockey table. Perfect.

"How about you and me, air hockey, now." I declared.

"Fine. Loser pays for a round of drinks," said Max.

Casey looked threatened and upset by all of this. Ashley was having a fit.

"Derek let's just go. Now, I'm through with this! With all of this and I just want to go home!" She complained.

"Amy, you can wait ten minutes for me to wipe the floor with Maximus over here." I said not even looking at her but eying Max instead.

"It's ASHLEY! You know whatever I'm going to the restroom. Casey would you like to join me and avoid the male testosterone over here?" She asked, Casey nodded and the two of them headed off to the restroom while me and Max decided to go one on one.

This'll be fun.. I'm so going to kick his sorry ass!

We went over to the air hockey table. Before I put the quarters in I announced the rules, "Okay Quarterback, Whoever gets 10 goals win and the loser has to buy drinks. You ready?"

"The real question should be Derek. Are you ready?"

The game started and for almost five minutes all the puck did was float around the table. Not getting in anywhere. Finally the first goal was in play and it was to Max's benefit but not for long I mean I am the best hockey player bar none. Just like that I skidded 3 pucks in one after another. Then I guess we started getting a little too rough and the table began to shake. Swish.. Swish and Max cop hold and scored 2 goals. The score was 3-3 and absolutely no one was winning.

Casey and Ashley appeared back again and began watching us. They both looked terminally bored and annoyed. Ashley was already getting ansy and I knew she wanted to get home. I wasn't going to give up though. No not until I beat Max.

Max began leading again he scored another three goals. Four more goals and he was going to beat me. Which is when I got really really pumped up and scored 2 goals. He looked agitated but no way was he going to win.

Now the score was 5-6. It was a tough call but I managed to slide in another 3 more pucks and Max felt all more upset. He tried and tried but only managed to score only one more puck.

Still down by 3 the game was becoming a tough call. I pushed myself to my limits and scored another goal. Max didn't want me to rise into the victory and so he scored another 2 goals. It was a tie game. The score was 9-9 last puck in would win the victory.

The tensions were starting to build up. I looked at Casey in the corner of my eye she still looked incredibly annoyed but even when she was like that I still found her beautiful. Which was truly hard to believe. A week ago I would've found this the weirdest thing in the world but now it feels like the most natural thing in the world.

I remembered that the game was still on and I only needed one more puck to beat Max. Both of us concentrated awfully hard and looked with a look to kill in one another's eyes. I could sense that I had this game in the bag. How truly pathetic of Max to actually think he had a shot at beating me.

The puck was in play and I hit it has hard as I could. It went in and then..uh..oh.. Bounced off the table and hit Max in the forehead.

Max fell to the ground like you see in those cartoons. I wanted to laugh but somehow it felt cruel considering the man was lying there unconscience. Since the game was over we decided to go over to him to make sure he was okay. I personally couldn't care less but everyone else seemed to mind greatly.

"Max are you okay?" Casey said in a sweet nurturing voice.

"Yeah... especially now that your here." Max said slyly. I rolled my eyes. Dear god, who the hell pays him to talk like that.

We helped him up but still he looked like he was in no position to drive. I didn't want him to specially with my...I mean Casey.

"Look your in no position to drive man. Here's some cash why don't you guys call a cab and I'll take Casey home with me," I insisted.

"Finally," Ashley exasperated and she began to pull out her phone and call the cab company.

"Oh Casey I'm sorry that we had to cut our date short. Try not to think about me too much," said Max smiling at Casey. Talk about arrogance! What does he want us to do puke all over him!

"I'll try, " Casey said. Then he leaned into kiss her and she let him. I gave him a dark stare and had a sudden urge to break his arm. I can't believe him! Even when he loses he still wins! Jackass!

We waited till their cab arrived and then it was just me and Case. "Ready to go McDonald?" She ignored me and started heading to the car. Fantastic. This is going to be a fun ride.

We got into the car and Casey looked less than pleased. We sat there for five minutes of silence.

Finally fed up with it, "What are you never gonna speak again?"

She spoke sourly, "I have nothing to say to you."

"Right because you so look like you have nothing to say," I added sarcastically.

"You know what, Derek. You couldn't even let me have one night to myself! You had to come and ruin everything. First you stalk me at the theater and don't pretend like you weren't there I know that was you throwing popcorn at Max. Then all of a sudden you have such an urge to eat and so you come annoy us at Smelly Nelly's and then you kick Max, challenge him to a game of air hockey. Ending the night with Max in Coma!" She yelled. _She's so damn beautiful._ Derek stop this is no time for your hormones to kick in. I shoved away the feelings and turned back to Casey.

We were just about home and I wasn't going to let her have it until we go there. Once I pulled into the drive way. We were standing on the porch then I decided to speak my mind.

"Okay first of all _Coma, _Casey I just hit him with a hockey puck. He's still walking and apparently he's fine if he can manage to kiss you." Words come back. Come back words!

"It's none of your business if he kissed me!"

"Well it happened right in front of me!"

"So?"

"So, it makes it my business because it does okay!" I started getting extremely uncomfortable. I think I was actually sweating. How the hell was she doing this making me nervous. It's like she has this power over me and I'd give anything to have it back.

"Why do you care so much?" It was then I realized how close together we were. Our lips just inches of one another. A part of me wanted to run away from her. A stronger part of me wanted to grab her and kiss the hell out of her. My heart was pounded louder than ever I was surprised no one could hear it beating.

I needn't bothered because at that moment the door burst open and there was Edwin.

"What the heck is going on out here?" He asked and Casey and I broke apart faster than the speed of light.

"Nothing man. We'll be in a minute," I said.

Edwin nodded and shut the door.

"Casey-" she interrupted me.

"You know what I couldn't care less," Then she stormed inside and spent the rest of the evening barricade in her room.

_Oh what a tangled web we've woven._ I thought to myself.

**A/N: Alright so what did you think of chapter 6? This was by far my favorite chapter to write! My favorite scene is the part where they are all sitting at the table and Derek kicks Max. Though I know I have a lot to work on! I need your help to make this improve! So please review! Also if there's anything you think I should add to the story let me know and I'll figure a way to add it into the story! Alright so thanks so much for reading! I know it's a rather long chapter but thought I owed it to you guys since I promised to update sooner. Thanks!**


End file.
